ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Drones
The Drones are robot minions built to serve Vilgax in his conquests. Vilgax uses these drones because no one else would dare be around him. Appearance The drones are robotic rather than organic and are red or orange in color. Types of Drones Basic Drones These small, weak, UFO-shaped drones were the most commonly seen drones in the original series. They were capable of flight and had several small limbs armed with lasers and blades. They could also cybernetically fuse with organic creatures, turning them into powerful human/drone hybrids, like with Rojo, with whom Vilgax can mentally communicate and influence. They are capable of firing laser beams out of their robotic arms. They are not particularly durable, as Wildmutt was able to destroy them with relative ease.And Then There Were 10. In the same episode, Gwen destroys a drone using a shovel, saving Ben because the Omnitrix ran out of power. They are red with grey limbs and can see 360 degrees due to their movable vision. Gigantic Drones Roughly 40 feet tall with more humanoid features and three insectoid legs. They possess great strength and large claws, can spawn Basic Drones from their shoulders, can shoot laser blasts, and spin their legs to make a mini-tornado. Vilgax sent one in And Then There Were 10 to fight against Ben Tennyson, and uses many more in Secret of the Omnitrix, but they were easily destroyed by Way Big. Regular Drones Small humanoid drones (pictured in info-box) that are used for non-offensive work, and usually seen on Vilgax's ship. He uses them to manage his ship functions, keep him informed of any new developments, set up equipment, and serve as his personal foot soldiers. They are capable of speech, unlike other drones, and possess laser guns, grenades, and jet packs when fighting. Large Drones Humanoid drones that are larger and more muscular than the normal drones. They are stronger, more durable, and carry laser cannons. Flying Drones Robots that have the heads of the humanoid drones, but have bigger and flight-capable bodies with pincer-like arms and legs. They are made for air and space combat, but can also transform into walkers to function on land. They are capable of flight in atmosphere and outer space, and attack with laser blasters. Insectoid Drones They appear as beetle-like drones that can fly, and have weapons like scythes, lasers, drills, bombs, and photon arrays. Vilgax comes to Earth with an army of these types of drones to draw out Ben Tennyson by attacking a city in Secrets. Mechadroid Appears in The Visitor. It is slightly larger than the Basic Drone, and barely any different in appearance, though Mechadroids have recognizable faces and spider-like legs rather than the Basic Drone's limbs. They are able to absorb other mechanical devices in order to gain additional abilities, such as attaching a tank to itself to use its cannon, and for each machine merged with, they grow larger and stronger. Other Drones Vilgax also has repair drones on his ship; crab-like drones whose purpose is to fix any damages to his warship. Seen near the end of And Then There Were 10, fixing the damage that his ship sustained in the battle for the Omnitrix. He also has medical drones that are made to heal his wounded body after the battle in the same episode. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''The Alliance'' *''Secrets'' *''Gwen 10'' *''The Visitor'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''And Then There Was Ben'' (first reappearance; past) *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (past) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks See Also *Bioids References Category:Alien Tech Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Armies Category:Minor Villains Category:Destroyed Category:Robot Villains